


If I Will It

by back_that_ass_butt_up



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_that_ass_butt_up/pseuds/back_that_ass_butt_up
Summary: Finally. After 6000 years of friendship and sexual tension and what one might call flirting, they were finally both naked and alone together. They made eye contact for a brief moment, a mutual ‘what are we doing’ clearly both on their minds. But now wasn’t the time to question this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	If I Will It

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that this needs content warning for the following: 
> 
> \- alcohol use/ implied consent   
> \- BDSM (choking, restraints)

Aziraphale topped off his wine glass, handing the near empty bottle to Crowley. He leaned forward to grab the bottle, nearly tipping out of his seat. 

“The thing is,” Aziraphale paused, trying to compose himself, knowing well enough that he was slurring his speech. “My side would be quite… well I can’t be seen fraternizing with a demon. It’s simply unheard of!” 

Aziraphale nervously gulped down a few more sips of wine, his eyes darting away from Crowley’s before they could meet. He tugged at his collar, firmly restrained by the bow tie around his neck. He could feel the warmth of the fire and the wine causing his face to flush. It most certainly was just the fire and the wine and certainly not the piercing gaze from Crowley’s yellow eyes seemingly burning through his skin. 

“You know, angel,” Crowley slurred, “sometimes the best things in life are ‘unheard of.’” The demon tipped his head back, allowing the last of the dark, red liquid to slide down his throat, not so gingerly placing the empty glass on the table between them. 

“That’s not the point!” Aziraphale exclaimed, as if trying to reason more with himself than with the demon very clearly trying to push his buttons.

“Angel, you’ve been living on Earth for far too long now to be concerned with what is and isn’t ‘heard of.’ Don’t you think if your side really cared, they would have stopped in to check up on you long ago?” 

“Perhaps you are right.” The angel paused, his messy train of thought trying to process Crowley’s seemingly sound logic. “But surely this is a test of devotion! Surely they are watching and testing my ability to withstand your temptations, Crowley.” 

Crowley sat up, a devilish grin spreading across his thin lips. 

“My temptations?” He stood up from his chair, his brow quirked and his grin somehow even more sly. He slowly crossed the room, coming to stand before the angel seated in his favorite chair beside the fireplace. Aziraphale visibly gulped, the lump in his throat bobbing as he carefully set down his now empty wine glass. 

“Tell me, angel. After spending so much time on Earth, partaking in Earthly pleasures galore, you truly think you can resist my temptations?” 

“Crowley. Don’t play this game with me.” Aziraphale stated with as much resolve as he could muster. He stood from his chair, meeting Crowley’s eyes with thinly veiled confidence. 

“My partaking in Earthly pleasures is not your concern. And they are surely not equal with those of a demon.”  
“Even rightfully so, your resolve is weak, Aziraphale.” Crowley stepped closer, their bodies only mere inches apart now. 

Both of their heads were swimming, the alcohol coursing through the veins of their Earthly vessels. They had been walking this fine line for so long, a slow and sickly sweet back and forth of pushing their boundaries. Though neither of them ever actually acknowledged their rapport out loud more than a few times over the last 6000 years. 

“My resolve is not weak, Crowley.” he said with more confidence, lifting his chin in an attempt to dominate the small space between them. Crowley squinted, locking eyes with Aziraphale. 

“Tell me then, angel. If I were to say, do this?” Crowley placed two fingers against Aziraphale’s chest, pushing him back down into his seat with just enough force. The angel’s eyes widened as he watched the demon lean over him now. “You would be able to resist?” 

“I.. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he stammered nervously. 

Crowley loomed over the angel, running his fingertips along his jawline, tipping his chin upward to meet his gaze.

“And if I were to say, straddle you in this chair right now. You could resist me?” Crowley did just as he threatened, seating himself over the angel’s thighs. 

“Resist what?” Aziraphale retorted, trying with all his might to sound unbothered by the demon sitting in his lap. 

Crowley smirked, scooching forward ever so slightly, brushing against Aziraphale’s groin. He placed a hand on either side of his head, gripping the back of the chair, smirking from ear to ear. Crowley rolled his hips forward, leaning in to whisper into Aziraphale’s ear. 

“Resist me.” the demon growled. 

Aziraphale’s human vessel betrayed him, growing hard against the demon in his lap. 

“I.. I don’t know what you mean, Crowley.” he lied again. “This is most certainly unheard of. What exactly are you trying to do?” 

Crowley leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the shell of Aziraphale’s ear. 

“Angels shouldn’t lie, Aziraphale. It is a sin after all, isn’t it?” 

The angel froze in his seat, Crowley’s hot tongue flicking inside his ear and sending shivers down his spine. His toes curled as he inhaled sharply, blaming the alcohol as his will to fight back quickly dissolved by the pleasurable sensations. 

Crowley pulled away, leaning back against his thighs. They both paused for a moment, locked into an intense gaze.

“Temptation looks good on you.” Crowley smirked. 

Aziraphale grabbed the collar of Crowley’s jacket, hesitating for a second before pulling him into a searing kiss. Crowley gasped against the angel’s mouth, shocked that he actually had the gall to flip the tables like that. 

Crowley felt himself begin to tip backwards as Aziraphale attempted to stand up from his chair. Crowley stumbled to his feet, the angel still holding his jacket tightly in his fists. 

“It’s not temptation if I will it.” he stated matter of factly, walking the demon backwards towards the couch on the other side of the small room. Crowley felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch, his legs almost giving in. He admittedly found himself out of his depth. He hadn’t really expected the angel to be so accepting of his temptation, and he certainly never expected him to spin this around and take the lead. 

“Whatever you say, angel.” Crowley replied, matching his matter of fact tone in hopes of regaining control of the situation. The glow of the fireplace flickered in Aziraphale’s eyes. 

Crowley reached between them, palming the bulge in the angel’s brown trousers in an attempt to regain his dominance. He licked his lips, watching Aziraphale’s eyelids flutter shut, his grip on his jacket loosening as he began to lose his composure. Reaching up with his other hand, he ran his fingertips along the angel’s jaw, coming to settle on gently gripping his chin. 

Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley reciprocated the searing kiss, snaking his hand around to grab a fistful of blonde hair. The angel gasped, feeling overwhelmed by the hand palming at his erection straining against his trousers and the hand tugging in his hair. The demon’s hot tongue slid into his mouth, sweet with wine. 

Crowley fisted the blonde hair in his hand even tighter, tugging his head back, allowing him to deepen the sinfully sweet kiss. Aziraphale let go of his jacket, his arms falling limply at his sides, his entire mind and body in a state of shock. 

“What’s the matter, angel?” Crowley teased. “I thought that you wanted this?” He slid his hand into his trousers, taking a firm grip of the angel’s cock and drawing out a delicious moan. 

“I.. Crowley this is..” he choked on his words, unable to form a coherent thought as he felt Crowley’s hand gently tugging at his shaft. 

“Unheard of?” he sneered. “Let’s remember now, Aziraphale. You willed me to do this. I’m simply following orders, right?” He quirked his eyebrow again as he began to unbuckle the angel’s trousers.

“I never willed you to do this!” he stammered. 

“Then allow me to tempt you again.” he whispered, pulling his cock free from his pants. Crowley leaned in close, licking Aziraphale’s neck as he slid his hand up and down his hard cock. Aziraphale shuddered as the demon blew cold air on the wet skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine again. 

“It’s ok to give in to temptation every once in a while, don’t you think?” Crowley persuaded. “I mean, this is just a human vessel, right? Does that even really count?” 

“I suppose not...” Aziraphale moaned as Crowley bit down into the crook of his neck. 

“You’re an angel, are you not?” Crowley nibbled at the bruising flesh of his neck. “I mean, it’s not really your fault that your human vessel is responding this way, right? Just because your cock is hard and throbbing in my hand, doesn’t mean that you personally are giving into temptation, right?” 

Aziraphale pulled away for a moment, the guilt evident in his expression, though he tried to conceal it. Crowley sympathized with his angel for a brief moment. He knew that he wanted this, but he was so torn between indulging in Earthly pleasures and staying the course. Crowley stepped back, studying the angel’s face. 

“Wh-what is it, Crowley?” he asked nervously. 

“Turn around.” the demon ordered. 

“Why?” 

“Don’t test me, angel. Turn around now, or I’ll do it myself.” he demanded through gritted teeth.

Before Aziraphale had the chance to follow directions, Crowley spun him around, grabbing both of the angel’s hands. Crowley pulled the silver scarf from his neck and hastily tied his hands together behind his back before spinning him back around to face him. 

“Wha- why did you do that?” 

“You’re not giving into temptation if you’re being held against your will. Right, angel?” Crowley smirked, watching Aziraphale’s eyes light up as he realized the loop hole he had just been given. 

“Crowley, untie me this instant!” He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I’m afraid I can’t, angel. Just following orders.” He pushed Aziraphale a bit harder this time, watching him fall down onto the couch. “It’s my job as a demon, you know.”

“Crowley, you better let me go! I want absolutely no part in this!” 

“Shut up.” he hissed, kneeling down between the angel’s legs. Aziraphale began to squirm as Crowley leaned forward, his hot breath tickling the tip of the angel’s cock. A strangled moan spilled from Aziraphale’s mouth as he felt Crowley’s tongue lick agonizingly slowly from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip. 

“Ooooh fuuuuuuck.” 

Crowley glanced up, surprised by the profanity spilling from the angel’s lips. Grinning from ear to ear, he took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue in and out of the tip and around the sensitive underside. 

“Fuck, Crowley!” he yelled, throwing his head back while the demon worked his magical tongue. He sucked on the head of his cock, pulling it from his mouth with an audible pop that sent Aziraphale reeling. Crowley chuckled deeply in the back of his throat as he relished in the sounds he was eliciting from the angel. He gave one more sultry lick from the base all the way back to the tip before taking his entire length in his mouth, eyes locked on the heavenly being squirming beneath him. 

Crowley began bobbing his head slowly, picking up speed as Aziraphale’s breaths became shorter and shallower. Aziraphale braced himself against the couch, toes curling as he writhed. He had never experienced such pleasure before. Not like this. 

Crowley snapped his fingers, momentarily removing the angel’s restraints. Suddenly free, he reached down, tangling his hands in the demon’s messy red locks. Crowley gave a moan of approval, sending vibrations up and down his shaft. 

“Oh Crowley, do that again!” he yelled, pulling a bit harder on the demon’s hair. Crowley would never admit it out loud, but he loved the feeling of Aziraphale forcing him down further on his cock. He gave another long, throaty moan, proud of the way he made the angel’s eyes roll back in his head. 

He pulled away as Aziraphale loosened the grip in his hair.  
“Wh-why did you stop?” the angel panted, teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

“Because, angel. I am about to tempt to you to something even more sinfully delicious.” 

“You most certainly better not!” Aziraphale lied, the excitement evident in his voice. “And you untied me, so I will be able to fight you off now.” 

“Oh angel, don’t think it will be that easy now.” Crowley snapped his fingers again and Aziraphale suddenly felt a heavy weight pinning down his entire body. “I’m going to hold you down myself.” he hissed. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but moan as he felt the demon looming over him, the weight pinning down his body exhilarating. Crowley climbed on top of the angel, rolling his hips and rutting against Aziraphale as he ripped off his bowtie and began to unbutton his shirt. He flung open the angel’s shirt, leaning down to bite down against the crook of his neck again. Crowley sucked at his soft skin, unbuttoning his own vest and shirt, tossing them on the floor. 

Aziraphale stared in disbelief at the demon straddling him . His body was lean and tight, the muscle seemingly clenching and straining like his teeth and jaw often did when he spoke. He watched nervously as Crowley unclasped the snake buckle on his belt, unzipping his pants. His eyes widened as the demon’s cock sprung out, just as hard and swollen as his own. Crowley stood up, removing his pants completely before doing the same to Aziraphale. 

Finally. After 6000 years of friendship and sexual tension and what one might call flirting, they were finally both naked and alone together. They made eye contact for a brief moment, a mutual ‘what are we doing’ clearly both on their minds. But now wasn’t the time to question this. 

Before either of them had another second to question the thought, Crowley pounced on Aziraphale. He grabbed the angel’s face and waited no time to immediately snake his tongue into his mouth. 6000 years of mutual, unspoken pining finally coming together in a tangle of tongues and lips and teeth, their naked bodies grinding against one another. He rolled his hips, their cocks sliding against each other with delicious friction as his hands tangled once again into the blonde locks. He pulled at his hair, a carnal sensation shooting through both of their bodies as they rutted against each other for what felt like an eternity. 

“C-Crowley?” Aziraphale turned his head, giving the demon access to his neck once again. 

“Mmmmm, what is it, angel?” he growled against the skin between his teeth. 

“I.. I want to touch you.” he whispered. 

Crowley sat up, eyeing the angel pinned beneath him. He paused for a moment to admire the sight before snapping his fingers once again, this time freeing the angel’s arms but keeping his body pinned down. Aziraphale slowly reached up, nervously hovering his hands above the demon’s skin before finally touching him. Crowley hissed at the warmth of his angel’s hands slowly sliding over his hips. He watched as the angel admired his body, running his warm hands up his forearms now, coming to rest on his tense biceps. 

Crowley leaned down, bringing their lips together once more. Aziraphale reached up and grabbed the back of the demon’s head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with a feverish desire. He moaned into Crowley’s mouth, their tongues intertwining, as he reached down between them with his other now free hand. 

Crowley gasped as he felt Aziraphale’s warm hand wrap around his aching cock. He instinctively began rutting into his hand, their kiss becoming more intense and more sloppy as the demon quickly started to unravel. He broke off their kiss to throw his head back as he rolled his hips again and again, relishing in the friction of his cock in Azirphale’s hand, the tip rubbing against the angel’s own cock, all of it absolutely sinister. 

Aziraphale repositioned his hands so that both of their cocks were sliding against each other, both of his hands wrapped around their shafts. 

“Oh fuck, angel.” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at the new sense of pride he found strange but satisfying. 

Crowley noticed the smile and grabbed the angel’s throat, squeezing with just enough pressure to put Aziraphale in his place. The angel’s eyes widened, again overwhelmed with yet another sensation he never expected to find so arousing. Crowley took his hand from his throat and moved them to the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale willing took the long digits into his mouth without instruction, swirling his tongue along his fingertips and moaning just slightly. Crowley slid his fingers from his mouth, still rutting his hips as he leaned back to reach behind himself. 

“Are you ready to commit one more sin, angel?” Aziraphale nodded his head silently as he felt the demon’s fingers, slick with his own spit, pressing against his hole. He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as he felt the first finger push against the tight ring of muscle, sliding through it after a moment. 

“Perhaps a little divine intervention could be useful.” Aziraphale grunted, clearly uncomfortable with all of the overwhelming sensations. Crowley nodded, disappointed at the lack of heat and friction as the angel moved his hands away from their cocks for a moment. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Crowley’s own fingers slid deeper into the angel without resistance. 

“Ah, that’s much better.” he sighed in relief. Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath as he slid another finger inside the angel. 

“You really are willing it now, aren’t ya?” he smirked. 

Aziraphale reached up, gripping the demon’s throat this time. Crowley blinked again in disbelief. 

“I don’t like your tone.” he stated, squeezing just a little harder around Crowley’s throat. Neither would admit it out loud, but they both fucking loved this back and forth. Crowley began scissoring the angel open, causing the hand on his throat to fall limp. 

“That’s a good angel. Squirming like a whore in church.” he teased. Aziraphale was too blissed out to react to the snide remark. 

Crowley pulled his fingers out, watching Aziraphale’s expression turn to disappointment at the loss of sensation and the loss of warmth as Crowley stood up. He repositioned himself behind the angel, licking and kissing his way down his soft thighs. 

“Are you ready, angel?” Crowley stroked his cock, gently pressing just the tip against his entrance. His voice was arrogant, but tinged with the slightest tone of concern. 

“Fuck me, Crowley.” Aziraphale smirked, secretly reveling in the glorious pleasure of the sins he was committing. 

“As you wish.” Crowley happily obliged, pushing the head of his cock past the tensing ring of muscle. 

“Oh fuuuuuuuck.” Crowley growled. He grabbed the angel’s hips, forcing his legs over his shoulders as he steadied himself. 

“Ooooh God.” Aziraphale moaned, the irony of taking the Lord’s name in vain not lost on either of them. Crowley pushed a little deeper as Aziraphale hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Fuck, angel. You’re so tight.” He slid in slowly, finally bottoming out. He held still for a moment, still in disbelief that this was really happening. He dug his fingertips into Aziraphale’s thighs, slowly sliding his cock out of his tight heat. 

“Oooh my God, Croooowley.” The words spilled from his lips like honey, over enunciated and drawn out. The feeling of Crowley’s cock sliding out and slowly back in was enough to drive him mad. Crowley pushed all the way in again, this time a bit quicker and with a bit more force. 

He pushed forward, forcing Aziraphale’s legs closer to his body as he attempted to close the distance between them. The demon loomed over him, panting as he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and started thrusting his hips in a quicker pattern this time. 

“Oh you filthy thing.” Crowley growled as his pace quickened, the sound of his hips slamming into the angel echoing through the room. He was quickly losing himself and couldn’t help but notice the angel doing the same. Crowley slowed for a moment, long enough that he could lean down and kiss his angel, his thrusts shallow. 

“Crowley, I think I’m close.” Aziraphale muttered breathlessly against the demon’s lips. He leaned back, his signature sly smirk spreading across his face once more as he resumed his quick thrusts. 

The angel cried out as he came, his demon not far behind him. Crowley tenderly ran his fingertips along Aziraphale’s temple, slamming his hips one last time before he finally came. They held still for a few moments, sweaty and panting, enjoying the moment while it lingered. 

Aziraphale’s smile slowly disappeared as the waves of pleasure subsided. 

“What’s the matter, angel?” Crowley asked, the concern in his voice evident. 

“I’m going to be in so much trouble.” the angel laughed nervously. 

Crowley smiled and snapped his fingers, his silver tie suddenly reappearing around the angel’s wrists. 

“Why would you be in trouble? You were held against your will, remember?” he smirked. 

“Thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale blushed. “But I did will it after all.” he said with smile.


End file.
